List of Cleric Spells
The following tables comprise the entirety of a Cleric's spellbook, excluding spells gained through Class Mastery. 'Healing' Tick Heals Wave Heals Stack Heals These spells are available only if you choose Stack Path. *'First Aid' is given to you instead of Remedy if you were not consistent with your path choices. *'Ruddish's Unassailable Faith' and Ruddish's Inspiring Piety are two choices for the level 60 EPIC quest reward. Cleansing Antidotes *All of these spells also cure any lower level poisons cured by the preceding spells (IE; Vital Antidote will cure everything from Deadly to Minor Poison). Curatives *All of these spells (except Cure Mystical Plague) also cure any lower level diseases cured by the preceding spells (IE; Vital Curative will cure everything from Deadly to Minor Disease). *'Cure Mystical Plague' drops off of bosses found in [[Last Home|'Plane of Disease']]. 'Direct Damage' Normal *The damage and power costs for these spells may appear out of order, however it should be noted that Magicians have a similar spell structure with their fire and frost spells, with fire spells typically dealing more damage but costing more mana. *'Holy Shock' is a quest reward. Anti-Undead These spells can only be cast on mobs that are considered undead. *There is also another spell known as Banish Unlife, derived from a limited charge item called ?'. Refer to the 'Elephant Graveyard 'class drops for more information. *Although it is has never been officially established, these spells should logically be usable in a duel against players who are under the effects of 'Corrupt or Lich Form. However, both spells may just be illusionary sprite changes. 'Buffs' Resistances (Affliction) *All of these spells are quest rewards, except Consume Affliction which is a level 54 world drop. Resistances (Resist Path) These spells are available only if you choose Resist Path. *'Elemental Bulwark' is given to you instead of Ward of Blessings if you were not consistent with your path choices. *'Mega's Clutch Ward' and Mega's Mighty Carapace are two choices for the level 60 EPIC quest reward. Protection Other *All three of these spells scale with your level, but their exact equations are unknown. *'Divine Wisdom' and Minor Blessing provide +30 WIS and +30 CHA respectively at level 60. *The class balancing patch notes seem to suggest that Divine Protection deals additional damage to undead mobs. Debuffs Marks These spells deal damage to the target whenever it attacks. *'Mark of Anguish' drops off of Hemlar. Anti-Undead These spells can only be cast on mobs that are considered undead. *'Censure Death' is a level 51 world drop. Root *As with similar spells, Root will break if the target takes any damage. 'Resurrection' These spells are cast only be cast on a target who is in a group with you, and only if they have died recently (spell fizzles otherwise). If it is succesful, they will be prompted to choose to be teleported back to the spot they were last killed, and a portion of their experience debt will be removed. XP debt can only be removed this way once after every death. *XP debt is removed when the spell is cast, regardless of whether or not the player chooses to return to their place of death. *Resuscitate, Resurrection, and Reviviscence are quest rewards. *Reclamation drops off of Xrags in Elephant Graveyard.